Love Lies
by The Infernal
Summary: Kim and Ron get stuck on a tropical Island after defeating Drakken. There the pair try to work out their feelings. 'Completed'.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short story idea that I have just got into my head. I'm largely just winging it. It's an alternate universe fic to So The Drama (I wish they would do more KP movies).

This story is specifically dealing with Ron and Kim's feelings and one of the many ways I've figured them dealing with the sitch.

I do not own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable. Nor do I own any other Disney character.

* * *

**Love Lies**

The words 'curse you Kim Possible' echoed through Terrible Island as Dr. Drakken's summer holiday lair was raised to the ground like many of his other lairs. Drakken had wanted to use Monster Island, if it weren't for the actual monsters. That and the local animal protection authorities had forbidden any building works there. Drakken had then tried the Forbidden Peninsula, but it was forbidden. He had then tried for the Doom Isles but apparently they were training grounds for Hench Co. It seems that any potentially spooky settings for his summer lair were off as they were either off limits through the red tapes of bureaucracy or one of his so called rival villains owned it. Still the upshot of this had been that the doctor had a great tropical island for his summer break, even Shego had been impressed. She liked to use the island for relaxing in the sun trying to get a tan. Though due to her complexion that was near impossible.

Dr. Drakken had been using another one of his 'death ray' plans. Usually at some point Drakken's plan always employed a ray of some sort. Usually to do with death, but not always. This one however was meant to vapourise all of the world's water if they did not hand over their power to him. Though due to Kim and Ron's interference all he managed to do was vapourise the syntho-goo in half his army of syntho-drones and the water in his outdoor pool. This had ticked off both Drakken and Shego who enjoyed using the pool to relax on a regular basis. Dr. Drakken had then started complaining about his inflatable ducky at that point.

All that was behind Team Possible for the moment. Directly behind that is. The rubble that was the lair was now collapsing down a cliff after Ron and Kim as Shego and Drakken fled in their helicopter to whatever lair was the closest and easy to use, god knows the villainous duo never cleaned them regularly. Luckily Kim had a jet-pack function in her back-pack and was currently trying to outrun the debris with her best friend in her arms, who had yet again managed to lose his trousers.

Eventually as the pair continued at full speed through the air the land slide that was Drakken's base slowed. Though Kim kept on and veered to the right to get out of the way of anymore potential landslides. She carried on for fifteen minutes before deciding to ditch down in the canopy below. "Ron, brace yourself. I'm going to land us down there." Kim warned her partner.

"Aww, man. I still haven't managed to put my pants back on." Ron whined. The pair then came down suddenly and broke through what was the canopy of the tropical forest surrounding Drakken's lair. Kim and Ron were rocked from side to side as she tried to steer the jet-pack but she couldn't help being struck by the odd branch or two. Neither could Ron considering all the 'owws' and 'ooos' that came from him. Eventually Ron stopped saying anything. The reason became apparent when they finally managed to land as he had a mouthful of leaves. Not to mention a hair full as well. Kim giggled at the site as he struggled to clean himself and put on his trousers.

"Ha ha, Kim." Ron said shooting a look at her.

"I did warn you Ron. I didn't see any break in the canopy for miles and I didn't know how much longer the jet-pack would last." The red head replied. Kim couldn't help but look a little more closely as Ron was managing to put his trousers back on. Blushing, she looked away so he wouldn't notice her looking and hopefully not see the red tint to her cheeks. _Come on Kim! Ron doesn't sneak a peak when you're changing out of things like scuba gear,_ she thought chastisingly. _Pity,_ she added.

"Man, I can't believe it. I have mystical monkey power and I still lose my pants. Geez, if Yori could see me now." Ron complained from behind Kim.

Rufus, who had remained in Ron's trouser pocket since the jet-pack ride got out and climbed onto Ron's shoulder. The naked mole-rat was contemplating whether he should find another resting spot since his master continued to lose his trousers most days.

"Yori! Who the hell is that?" The red head practically screamed as she spun round. Ron cringed as he knew first hand about a red head's temper. _I am SO not jelling._

"Uh, oh, u-u-uh." Ron stuttered realising that he may have let slip something very important. Not the girl's name but something about Yamanoichi. He had promised Sensei that he would tell no one about his time there. Though as far as anyone knew he was an exchange programme in a Japanese school and certainly not a secret ninja school up in the mountains where they teach the mystic arts as well as ninjitsu. "Ah, you remember when I was on exchange in Japan, right KP?" The blonde replied with that dear in the headlights look on his face. _Aw man, KP looks like she's gonna blow._

"You met a girl there? I knew it." Kim said hotly. She could feel her blood boiling just picturing this Japanese temptress.

"Wow, Kim. It's nothing like that. She was a classmate." The blonde said, somehow sensing safer ground there.

"Nothing happened?" Asked Kim. Kim was now using the Puppy Dog Pout though she hadn't realised it. All anger left her as she suddenly felt more vulnerable than she had ever felt before.

"No. I mean she is cute but I don't know if she felt that way. She was friendly though." Apparently this wasn't exactly the answer she had been looking for. Kim just huffed at Ron and turned her back at him and walked a few feet away. _I don't think that's a good thing, _he thought to himself.

"I'm calling Wade. We need to get out of here." Kim shouted back over her shoulder. Ron could see her pick the Kimmunicator out of her back pocket and bring it round to her front. After a moment's silence she turned round.

"Ron, the Kimmunicator's not working." She told him. Though she didn't know it Wade was busy bouncing so many signals off of so many satellites to get a signal through and it still wasn't working. The young genius figured he would have to think of something else.

"Drakken's satellite dish must still be working." He replied. Drakken's satellite dish was not actually a part of his evil scheme as Kim and Ron found out when arriving there when they first lost contact with Wade. Apparently Dr. Drakken and Shego were big fans of satellite tv but not very good at paying the bills. So they had built their own receiver dish. As usual with anything Drakken built it had its flaws. The major one being that all communications on the island were jammed by the signal. This wasn't so bad for Shego and Dr. Drakken considering this was their summer lair and somewhere they usually went for their holidays.

"You know what that means, don't you?" Kim answered back.

"Yeah, if we hurry back to the lair we can catch the late night wrestling." Ron joked. Though seeing Kim's scowl at his comment he realised that maybe he had said the wrong thing, again.

"No, Ron. It means we can't contact Wade. Not on this island anyway and I don't think we can manage to get back up there. For one thing I don't think my jet-pack can manage it and another, we don't even know if the satellite is buried under all that rubble or not." Kim reasoned. _Still, we've been in worse sitch's,_ Kim thought.

"So we're stuck here? Kim the next island isn't exactly close. We can't swim it and they are tropical waters. I mean there are probably going to be so many sharks out there." Ron started whining.

"Mmm-hmm. Sharks." Rufus said as he hunched over and stuck his paw over his back making an impression of a dorsal fin.

"I know Ron. I think we should stay here until we decide on our course of action. So we had better prepare for staying the night at least." Kim said in her mission mode voice. _Ron may complain a lot but he couldn't disobey the voice_. Failing that she could always pout.

"OK, KP. So what do we do?" Ron asked.

Kim took off her back-pack and let it down. "Here, take this. Check how much fuel is left. I'm going to head out and collect fire wood." With that Kim headed off.

"Kim, take Rufus with you." Ron called after her. Rufus jumped down from Ron's shoulder and headed after her.

"Why?" Ron heard from the darkness around him.

"He can act as an early warning system for any wild animals so you don't get attacked." He shouted to nowhere in particular.

"Thanks." He heard from somewhere though he couldn't tell where. _Oh well, I can't follow her now. Might as well get on with what she said, _Ron thought. The blonde teen checked the fuel tank on the jet-pack. It was indeed too low to get them back up the cliff. Though Ron wondered if he and Kim made a raft would it be enough to get them to the next island if not out of range of Drakken's satellite? He figured he would tell her when she got back.

* * *

Kim came back not too long after night had fallen. This was her second trip out that day for fire wood. It was a good thing she had Rufus with her as she wouldn't have been able to find her way back otherwise. She came back to what looked like a camp. Ron had a fire going with a pot above it and a tent up. Though Kim knew that they packed a tent in case of emergency she was still amazed that he could put it up on his own as well as set a camp fire and set up a pot rest above it. _He can do a lot when he just puts his mind to it, _Kim suddenly beamed. Full of pride for her Ron. _Her Ron?_ It wasn't like she was his mother or... _Nevermind_.

"Hi Ron. That's great work. You've done quite a bit of work while I was away." Kim praised as Ron stuck his head out of the tent and waived a hello. "See, you're not all thumbs. Looks like you're more useful than the average guy, who can't even answer the question 'how do I look in this'."

"Oh yeah, Kim. I'm a regular house husband." Ron joked back. "Though I probably wouldn't be brave enough to answer that question either."

Kim and Ron both set about eating dinner which Ron had cooked from their rations. Even GJ couldn't make decent tasting rations so Ron had made up his own. On every mission he would bring along his own ingredients. Kim was always glad for that. One of the perks of having Ron Stoppable as a friend and partner. She wouldn't starve in his company and he was a master chef. Not an actual master chef but he could have been one if he went for it. He was her culinary opposite she thought. Kim was a complete disaster in the kitchen. As far as she was concerned she wouldn't make anything that was more complicated than tea or coffee.

Seeing a sad look cross her face Ron asked her what was wrong. "Nothing really. I was just thinking that you can do anything in the kitchen and yet it's the only place where I can't. It's embarrassing." Kim replied.

"Kim, don't sweat it. For one thing you'll always have the Ron-man to help you there. Secondly if you want to learn I can teach you." Ron reassured her.

"Really? You're sure? You do remember my last attempt in my kitchen?" Kim asked concerned.

Ron moved a little closer to Kim and placed his arm around her shoulders and leaned his head down to her. "Sure Kim. I remember but that doesn't mean that I'd give up on you. I'd never do that just like you would never give up on me." He said squeezing her in a hug. Kim just leaned her head into Ron and placed her head against his. They sat like that for long while the both of them silently holding each other. _Please, Ron. Just make a move. I want it,_ Kim thought pleadingly.

Getting up reluctantly Ron told Kim it was time for bed. Rufus was already fast asleep in the tent by this time. The pair walked over to the tent which was far enough away so the fire could burn all night without risk of setting the tent alight. As Kim got in she noticed that something was out of place. Looking at Ron she could see his slightly red face as he failed to meet her eyes. Stammering a little he told her that while he had found a lots of gadgets in her backpack and even some of his rations he had given her he did not see her sleeping bag.

_Wonderful._ "That's too bad." Kim said not able to put an ounce of sincerity into the statement. "I guess we're going to have to share."

"Well, maybe not. I could, uh, keep watch if you like?" Ron said nervously. Crestfallen Kim didn't know what to say. She had been building up to this moment for what seemed like half a year. Ever since she realised her feelings for Ron she just couldn't bring herself to go through with telling him how she felt for him. Now that her fantasy was just about to come true Ron goes and blows what hope she had. For all her passion when it came to her crushes Kim just couldn't admit them and had lost many potential boyfriends to her shyness. Though only Ron knew how shy she actually was. It was worse this time round. It wasn't just anyone, it was Ron. The one person she knew inside and out, her oldest friend.

Kim had came to realise these feelings when Ron dated Tara. Tara was her friend and fellow cheerleader but both were nearly ruined for Tara as Kim had nearly let her jealousy get the better of her. Even after the falling out with Ron and making up with him she had still failed to tell him how she felt. If only he would give her a sign then maybe she would have the courage.

So here she was. Ready for bed and falling asleep, alone as Ron sat watch. Ron had slipped out to let her change for bed. Kim had taken off her bra and trousers but put her top back on. In this tropical climate and the fire outside it wouldn't be hard keeping warm but she still wanted to feel comfortable when she slept. Soon enough she was out like a light.

* * *

Kim woke up a bit later. How long, she couldn't tell. What she saw was Ron sitting at the side of the tent just watching her. Kim realised that he had been watching her sleep and not keeping watch. Kim wondered at this. _Why would he be watching me?_ Kim wondered to herself and allowing to get her hopes up as she came to only one answer.

"Ron, why don't you come to bed?" Kim said in a soothing voice.

As though stirred from a daze Ron appeared shocked. He'd been caught watching her. He hadn't been paying attention just watching as she breathed in and out. He'd almost fallen asleep like that. Ron couldn't answer instead he just stammered and looked like a dear in the headlights.

"Ron, just get in." Kim said while unzipping the sleeping bag enough and holding it up for him. Though she didn't realise she was giving him the perfect view of her bare legs, white panties and her sleavless crop top. She waved her hand for him to come in and she she did he followed her down into the bag.

Zipping up the bag around him Ron realised something he didn't expect as Kim brushed against him in the sleeping bag. "Kim, where's your bra?"

"Ron, I'm not putting it back on for your sake. Don't expect me to sleep in that thing." Kim said in a mock crossed tone as she snuggled up to Ron. This obviously made him a little uncomfortable as he felt her rubbing against him.

_This is going to be a long night_, Ron thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

_

_Man, this one large sleeping bag,_ Ron thought to himself as he lay there. Kim had huddled herself into Ron, resting her head near his chest on her side of the bag. Perhaps for warmth Ron believed. From the way she was breathing now he thought she must have fallen asleep. It seemed liked she drifted off quickly to him. Ron however just watched Kim's face as she slept. He also watched her breath, she seemed so peaceful and so was he.

* * *

Ron was riding through the countryside. He didn't know where as he knew he had never been here but it all looked so familiar to him. It was so strange, every colour was so bright to him. The vast expanse of green grass and hills almost shone.

The teen took in more of his surroundings and realised that he was riding a horse. _Why didn't I notice this?_ he thought. From what he could see of his large steed the horse was a dark red, like that of clay and had a white hair on it's head and tail. Ron somehow felt relaxed at seeing this. He knew this horse too.

Scratching his head he noticed something else. He was wearing different clothes than he was used to. Clutching at his green shirt as if to inspect it he realised what he was wearing. It was a tunic. Ron didn't have too long to let his confusion take hold as he was suddenly nearing a large castle that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Last Ron had checked there was nothing on the horizon but there it was.

Seeing nowhere else to go Ron rode towards the drawbridge which was currently down across the moat. As he neared the bridge he dismounted the horse. Looking back and admiring the steed Ron saw something hung on the side of it's saddle. A large blue shield.

He took off the shield and placed it on his right hand. For some unknown reason Ron reached behind his back and drew out a large sword. This weirded out Ron in two ways, firstly he was right handed and secondly he wondered why he knew the sword would be there. It had a long reflective silver blade and a large blue handle.

Ron entered the courtyard of the castle through the open gates. He carried on cautiously as he couldn't see much as it had become dark surprisingly quickly. As he did so a storm was brewing as well. In a second there was a flash and suddenly Ron knew why he was afraid of this place. He saw ahead of him what looked like knights. Nearly thirty of them all armoured up but what was really creepy is that they all looked like Mr. Barkin.

For some unknown reason Ron drew up his shield to his face and decided to rush them. The fight that ensued was immense. The clangs and dings of shields, swords and armour could be heard throughout the courtyard between the thunderclaps. Though outnumbered Ron was doing exceedingly well. Soon he was down to the last Barkin knight. As he finished them off he turned to see an ominous shadow as another lighting bolt faded in the nights sky.

Stepping forward Ron could see it was the terrible Drakkendorf. _Drakkendorf? _Ron questioned. He soon forgot his confusion again as another figure jumped over the power hungry madman and landed just in front of our hero. It was another knight, though the armour was all green and this knight was obviously female.

Ron got ready for a fight. Getting into a fighting stance he tried to judge his enemy. Though he was expecting melee combat she just lunged green fire balls from her hands. Caught off guard Ron just held up his shield for protection. This must have lasted two blasts before it was destroyed. Ron ran and dodged more attacks. Tripping Ron fell onto his back. Panic stricken he held up his sword for protection. As the fire ball struck the blade it was deflected and struck a nearby wall.

This gave Ron the confidence to fight back. The knight just started throwing more fire balls to open up some distance between him and her. Although this work it did give Ron enough space to bat several fire balls back, the last one striking her squarely on her chest knocking her off her feet.

Taking a look around Ron noticed that the fight had completely destroyed most of the castle. Feeling a little embarrassed he didn't know where to look. That is until he suddenly noticed a large shadow swoop along the courtyard. Looking up Ron saw a giant bird take Drakkendorf and his knight away. _What now?_

As if almost in answering a woman in a long flowing pink dress came out of what was left of the castle. She had long bright golden hair. It was the princess Tara. She ran up to Ron and they both hugged each other. Tara gave Ron a peck on the cheek and they headed off to the castle gates. Finding Ron's horse there they set off into the sunset.

A while later a farm came into view. The pair decided to see if they had a room available for the night. As they rode closer they could see someone tending to the garden of the house. She was raking in the leaves. Noticing the visitor she waved. She was a red headed girl around the same age as Ron and Tara. She was wearing a modest but pretty long dress. It was clear she was a peasant girl from what she wore. _Kim?_ Ron thought to himself.

The girl greeted the pair as they arrived. The three discussed staying somewhere for the night and the girl agreed. She said the horse could even use their stable. Tara got off the horse and went into the house while the red headed girl directed Ron and his horse to the stables.

As they readied his horse in the stables they talked. About what Ron couldn't remember. It all seemed a blur. As he prepared to leave the stable he turned and found the girl standing in front of him. She was staring at him as thought ready to say something. Ron couldn't help but feel he knew her. He was about to speak when she embraced him and brought her lips to his. Strange as it was he didn't resist he just held her close to him.

The next thing he knew they were riding off into the sunset together. She was in his arms and was looking at her as they rode comfortably.

* * *

Kim had awoken some time ago. Ron had obviously fallen asleep. Though she felt largely at peace watching him sleep she was filled with regret. She had missed yet another chance to take their relationship to the other level. Kim looked back on the few times she thought that she should have told him and thinks that this may be the same situation. Kim remembers the last school dance they went to as friends. She had so badly wanted it to happen there. For the first time in ages she had insisted that they go together this time. Kim hadn't made that demand since before she discovered boys. Kim smiles as she suddenly remembers going to the dances for the next couple of years with him because she was too shy to ask anyone.

Snuggling up to Ron who had rolled onto his back she laid her head on his chest and tried to relax. Kim felt comfortable laying there just listening to his heart beat. Ron shifted slightly but didn't wake up. Kim wondered if that would have been a good or bad thing.

Running it through her mind for what must have been over the thousand mark Kim remembered the moment she realised she loved Ron. She was still dating Josh Mankey at the time. Things were getting bad between them and Kim had retreated up to their old tree house. The one Ron and Kim played in as kids. Josh had stood her up on another date. He had been going through a phase where he was paying more attention to his art than he was her. Though he didn't mean it he kept missing dates and other things and they didn't see much of each other. Mankey wasn't bad, he just wasn't attentive and this got to her.

* * *

"Hey Kim", Ron said as he entered the tree house.

"Ron... sniff... h-how did you know I was here?" Kim had sobbed at the time.

"Yeah, Josh called your house an hour after your date apparently. Then he phoned me."

"You knew I'd be here?" Kim questioned sounding impressed.

"Meh, I guessed. I come up here myself sometimes. Plus we still hang here sometimes. Not as much as we used to but sometimes." Ron said almost shrugging off the praise. Ron's manner was friendly and he had a carefree smile. Walking towards the sofa he sat down next to Kim.

"So what did he say?" Kim asked.

"That he was sorry. He said that he would make it up to you after he finishes his painting." Ron said truthfully. He still wore the smile but his face filled with some signs of worry.

"Damnit! It's always his art and not me. This isn't fair. Why can't I just meet a decent guy?" Kim burst out in anger. Just after her outburst she started sobbing again hiding her face in her hands. Seeing her hurt Ron pulled her into a hug. Feeling her friend holding her Kim just let go of herself and let the tears flow more. After a while sitting like that she spoke. "Why can't I find someone who makes me happy? Someone who'll be there for me, no matter what."

For a moment Kim tensed up in Ron's arms at the realisation. She then sunk back into the hug suddenly feeling more comfortable. _Someone like you_, she thought.

* * *

_You've always been there_, Kim thought and she knew that he always would be there for her as she lay there in the tent with him. Kim lay there silently for a while. She was enjoying being close to Ron. She wondered if she would be this close to him again.

Ron was shifting again. Kim wondered what he was dreaming about. It was then that he began to mumble. "Tara" he said quietly.

_TARA, _Kim thought shocked. _He's dreaming about her?_ Kim was hurt. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable laying so close to him. Kim drew away from him as much as was possible in the sleeping bag. She turned to face away from him as it became too much. She couldn't get out as that could wake him and then she would have to explain herself. Instead she quietly sobbed facing the other way.

She knew it was irrational to be jealous of a dream but she couldn't help it. Kim had spent so much time dwelling on telling him how she felt. To her this was a big deal. Kim was so wrapped up in herself that she didn't notice that she wasn't the only one awake until a hand touched her shoulder. Stiffening up at the realisation of Ron being awake she felt herself being gently turned to face him. Panic was coming over her as she realised that if he hadn't realised she was crying then he soon would. Kim wondered how long he had been awake.

"Kim? You ok?" Ron asked. His eyes were soft and his face was worried. Kim didn't answer she couldn't even look at him in the eyes. "Whatever it is, you can tell me? You know that." Ron begged.

"I know this sounds silly but don't judge me harshly. I heard you call out Tara's name in your sleep." Kim admitted. As both of their face reddened Ron was about to say something but Kim cut him off. "I know Ron. I know you like her but I can't help but feel jealous. We have known each other almost all our lives. I know you inside and out and I can't help how I feel about you. I'm sorry." Kim said raising her voice slightly. She waited for his reply but all he did was blink and look mildly shocked.

"Uh, Kim? Can I tell you about my dream?"

"No!" Kim snapped sulkily.

Drawing her in more Ron looked her in the eyes before he spoke. "Kim, please?" he asked. When he saw her return his look he started again. "I was a hero fighting to save a princess. That was Tara." Kim didn't look any more pleased than she did before. "Then we rode off together and we decided to stay there for the night." he said but was interrupted by Kim.

"Ron, stop it!" Kim shouted.

"There we met a red headed farm girl." he continued. Kim started paying more attention. "She showed me where to put my horse and the next thing I knew we were making out in the stables." Ron admitted trying to suppress a smirk.

"Ron." Kim said playfully slapping his arm. Kim was now confused. She was now happy with the explanation but she couldn't take back her admittance. She wondered what Ron would do. The pair were now sitting upright in the sleeping bag. They stared at each other silently. Neither was sure what to do next.

Kim was beginning to think she should say something and try and repair what damage she had done. She was about to say something when she noticed a goofy grin on Ron's face. She didn't know what this meant. Not until he leaned in and kissed her.

Ron drew her in closer and dragged her down. Laying together the continued to kiss. Kim felt like she could melt. It was amazing. Her dream had come true, Ron was showing that he cared for her too on more than a platonic level. Kim cupped a hand on Ron's cheek as she let herself go and enjoyed it. Ron meanwhile was letting his hands drift down to her waist was and settling on the bare flesh. Pulling away but leaving his hands on her hips her began to speak.

"Kim, I've wanted to tell you the same thing for the longest time too. I don't want to scare you Kim but I love you." Ron admitted.

"I love you, Ron." Kim said after a moments silence. Holding each other the pair just snuggle up to each other in the bag and lay like that for a while.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?" Ron mumbled back.

"I was kinda thinking. Would you, uh, Would you like to... y'know?" Kim asked shyly.

"Sex?" Ron blurted out shocked at what he believed she was getting at.

"Yeah. I mean I've thought about it before and I want my first time to be special. What could be more special than under the stars in an exotic setting with you?" The red head replied with a twinkle in her eye.

As if in answer Ron started kissing her again, this time with more passion. Soon they had each other's tongue dancing around in the other's mouth. Meanwhile they both were letting their hands wander. While Ron was moving from fondling Kim's backside to putting a hand up her top and feeling the bare flesh under it she was dragging down his boxers and slipping her hand between his legs.

As the two teenagers got more heated and things progressed further they heard a familiar beeping sound. Both annoyed and shocked the pair looked at the Kimmunicator. It was indeed working.

"What's the sitch?" Kim greeted Wade trying to hide her frustrations.

"Everything's cool. When I lost contact with you when you first landed I immediately contacted Global Justice and it took them this long just to find the satellite dish that was blocking our signal. They should be on your position in about ten minutes." Wade explained.

"Terrific. You rock Wade." Kim said trying to hide the sarcasm as she switched off the Kimmunicator.

"So, what now? Ten minutes isn't good for much more than making out." Ron asked.

"Well I need to dress first. I'm not being picked up by GJ in my underwear. I guess we'll just have to find some time on our own when we're at home." Kim said as she got up and reached for her clothes.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I know for one thing. Next Friday my parents going out to a lunch with a few colleagues and Jim and Tim are staying over at a friends house." Kim said winking at Ron.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for the reviews. This fic was supposed to be a little shorter. I wasa bit rushed with the first chapter and couldn't finish where I wanted to. Anyways, I hope you liked it. I don't always try to do fluff but it's nice every now and again.


End file.
